Letters from Boy
by Serafin982
Summary: A phoenix delivers letters from a young harry trapped in the Dursleys abuse. One shot.


Letters from Boy

A/N: Just a little bunny thats been nibbling on occassion. Standard disclaimer applies

To whoever gets this letter,

Bird has been trying to get me to write a letter for awhile. I'm not sure where she'll take it or why she wants me to write it. I'm sorry for bothering you, but she is my only friend and has saved my life so I'll do as she asks and write the letter. Perhaps you will understand why she wanted me to write this.

Boy

* * *

Dear Boy,

My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School. I think I do understand why your phoenix wanted you to send me a letter. Included in the box is food that the house elves wanted to send when your phoenix seemed anxious to bring some back for you. As it is summer the elves have few people to cook for and often make too much to feed the few teachers staying at the school. You signed your letter as boy, but what is your name? How old are you and who do you live with?

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,

I thank you for the food. It should last for several days. I'd never had most of it before. I usually cook for my relatives but they don't let me eat it.

I stay with my aunt, uncle and cousin. My aunt once said I was the same age as my cousin. He's six so I guess I am too. My relatives have only ever called me Boy or Freak. I don't much like to be called Freak. What are house elves?

Boy.

Dear child,

I am saddened to hear that your relatives treat you so badly. No child should called freak, and you child, are not a freak. Do you know why they call you that?

House elves are wonderful little creatures that cook, clean the castle and care for the grounds around Hogwarts. They love their job and like to share the results of their labor with anyone who will appreciate it. This time they have included Kidney pie and treacle tart. The elves and I hope you enjoy it.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore,

I think I understand a little about house elves. I cook for my relatives and clean their house too. In the summer they send me outside to mow the lawn and weed the flower beds. They only let me go out after dark though. I think it's so the people in the next house don't see me. They said they'd have to send me to school if other people knew I was here and they couldn't expose everyone at school to a freak. I don't mind my job but no one really appreciates it. Will you tell the house elves that I like their food?

I don't know why my relatives call me Freak. They usually call me that more when odd things happen. Odd things seem to happen a lot though. I never know how to explain them and my relatives always think that I did them somehow. I used to try to tell them that I couldn't have, but they always got more angry when I did, so I don't try anymore. I wish the odd things wouldn't happen. I don't like it when my uncle gets angry.

Boy.

* * *

Dear Child,

You should not have to be a house elf for your relatives. They have no right to treat you so badly but I think I understand what is going on. You, child, are a wizard. The odd things that are happening around you are a result of your magic. If you need more proof that you are a wizard you need only look to that phoenix of yours. Phoenixes only come to wizards and witches. Young wizards and witches most often do accidental magic when they are angry or scared. If you wish for the accidents to stop try to stay as calm as you can. Even so, it is not your fault that they happen. They will never stop entirely until you are grown and trained to use magic properly. When you are old enough you'll be able to leave your relatives and go to a magic school like Hogwarts. You'll learn how to use magic there and meet new friends. You've only mentioned your relatives. Do you know what happened to your parents? They may have been a witch and wizard like you.

If you have never gone to school, how did you learn to read and write?

The house elves are glad you like their cooking. They have included a few other things for you to try.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore,

I learned to read and write by doing my cousin's homework. He doesn't like doing it so he makes me. I don't always understand it even with his school books and he doesn't usually remember what the teacher says in class. I like doing schoolwork but my cousin always tells my uncle I bothered him when he was doing homework if I get the questions wrong. It makes my uncle angry.

All I can remember about my parent's death is a bunch of green light so I asked my aunt what happened. She said they died in a car accident. She said they were drunk and worthless and that I should have died with them cause I'm worthless too. How old do I have to be to go to Hogwarts? Maybe when I go I won't be worthless anymore.

Please don't send food this time. I don't feel well enough to eat and food shouldn't be wasted. The phoenix helped me as much as she could but I still don't feel good.

Boy

* * *

My dear child,

In the box is a container of soup. I know you didn't want me to send food but if you are hurt you need to eat to get well. Phoenixes are remarkable creatures but they can only heal wounds that their tears can reach. If you still don't feel well your phoenix can bring you here the same way that she usually travels. All you need to do is hold on to her tail. There is a mediwitch that works at Hogwarts. Her name is Poppy Pomfrey. She is a very kind woman who takes the care of her patients very seriously. She would be more than happy to help you.

From what your aunt said I'm not sure if the story of how your parents died is true or not. Whether or not they died in such a fashion I'm fairly sure she lied about your parents being worthless. And I'm certain she lied about you being worthless. You are not worthless child and you don't need to go to Hogwarts be worth something. You'll certainly be welcomed if you do come here though. First year students at Hogwarts are eleven years old so you have a few years to wait before you can attend as a student. However, if you are in danger or hurt again please ask your phoenix bring you to Hogwarts where you will be safe. When did this phoenix come to you? How did you learn what she was?

Please let me know how you are doing.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore,

I could only eat some of the soup but I feel a little better. I'm ok here. As long as I do my cousin's homework right, get my chores done and stay in my cupboard my uncle doesn't get angry very often. I forgot about not asking questions when I asked my aunt. I shouldn't have forgotten.

The phoenix came to me about a year ago. My uncle had been having problems at work and blamed me for them. I didn't cause them. I don't even know what happened. I tried to tell him that but he wouldn't listen. I've never seen him as angry as he was that day. That was the first day he used his fists to hit me. I don't remember getting into the car, just waking up on a street by myself at night. I couldn't walk very well. I wandered for awhile and some older boys started following me. I got scared. I guess I must have done magic cause I ended up on a rooftop. I couldn't find a way down. The door to the building was locked but after a few minutes this phoenix showed up and flew towards me. I was frightened of her at first but she helped me.

She has been my friend ever sense. I didn't know what to call her until now though. I can't ask her to bring me to Hogwarts. She's done enough for me already. Do you have a phoenix? Can you tell me more about Hogwarts? I'd like to go there someday.

Boy

* * *

Dear Child,

It is not your fault that your uncle hurt you. There is no excuse for harming a child. Children in your situation often blame themselves or hide what happened because they feel responsible for it. Your aunt and uncle may have even told you it was your fault. Please don't believe them. Children are supposed to ask questions its how you learn about the world.

I had a phoenix come to me many years ago. His name is Fawkes and he has been a companion and friend as long as I've known him. He has also been known to give advice in his own way and gets tends to be very persistent if it is not followed; much like your own phoenix likely was when she tried to get to write to me. Does your phoenix have a name? You have only ever referred to her as phoenix or bird. And child, I'm sure she would not mind bring you here if you asked her to.

Hogwarts is a very old castle. The school was founded by four powerful witches and wizards who wanted to offer magical children a safe place and a good education. But first and foremost Hogwarts is a magical castle. She protects her children and teaches them. At times she has even been known to play games with them by moving the stair cases or assisting the resident poltergeist with a prank. She even contains secrets. No one knows everything about her including myself and I have been a teacher and headmaster here for a great many years. Perhaps you will discover one of her many mysteries when you get here.

Please take care,

Albus

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore,

My phoenix doesn't have a name but I've decided to call her Lily. My mother's name was Lily. I only know cause my aunt mentioned her name today. She was yelling at me because some of their dinner started floating towards my cupboard when she was making it. She got really mad and said I was just like my worthless mother, Lily, always turning tea cups into rats.

I didn't mean for the food to float I was so hungry. A few days ago my cousin found the rest of the food you had sent and I am being punished for making mistakes on my cousin's homework. Then the food started floating. I guess it was magic and I know you told me how to make it stop but I didn't even know it was happening and I'm sorry.

My uncle isn't home yet.

I'm scared.

Child

* * *

My dear child,

When you get this note hold onto it and say Hogwarts. It will magically bring you to me. No child should live in fear.

Albus

_

* * *

_

_Inside a dark and cramped cupboard, a young boy unaware of what marvels the future held for him was reunited with his only friend, a large red and gold bird recently christened Lily. Squinting in front of the light coming from the slats on the door the boy read the short note._

_Could he actually go? He was still scared and his uncle would be home any minute. The waiting made it worse. He could imagine all the things his uncle might do. Maybe his aunt wouldn't mention it._

_The front door opened and he heard his large walrus of an uncle enter the house._

_Almost immediately his aunt shrilled out, "Vernon the boys been at it again. Trying to steal dinner from honest working people with that freakiness of his."_

_Boy could practically hear his uncle turn a raging shade of red and didn't have to imagine his footsteps pounding along the floor to his cupboard._

_Boy glanced between the note clutched in his now shaking hand and his one and only friend. _

"_Hogwarts"_

* * *


End file.
